yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Miho Nosaka
}} Miho Nosaka is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga, first series anime and Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie. In the English version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters video game, she is called Melody. Miho appeared once in the manga. In Toei's anime, she was made into a main character along with Yugi, Anzu, Honda, and Jonouchi. Honda has a crush on Miho throughout the whole series. Personality In the anime, Miho is cheerful and flirty, though she can also be stubborn and resilient. She also, but rarely, refers to herself as a third person. Miho shows signs of being a typical fangirl, squealing at any given moment when an attractive male (mainly Ryo Bakura) walks past. Much like Honda, she is a romanticist at heart. However, Miho can also be naive and at times a little dim witted, oblivious to the feelings of those around her, much to Honda's dismay. Manga biography .]] Miho, who is in class 1-B at Domino High School, is nicknamed "ribbon" or "ribbon-chan" for the yellow ribbon she wears in her hair.Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 007 Miho, the student librarian, is a meek, shy, and quiet girl. Miho in the manga is a minor character. Hiroto Honda has a crush on her. Honda buys a love jigsaw puzzle from Sugoroku Mutou, the grandfather of Yugi Mutou, as a gift for Miho. He got Yugi to write a love letter to Miho on the puzzle, that would be revealed on completion, for him. Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda put the puzzle on Miho's desk before class. Later, a beautiful teacher named Ms. Chono decides to do a desk check. When she finds the puzzle, she asks who it is from. Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda confess, so Chono decides to solve it to find out who it's from, after announcing she will expel the person who made the puzzle. Dark Yugi comes out and places a Penalty Game on Chono; the more she hurts Honda and Miho, the more her beautiful façade cracks. When she solves it, her face cracks open, revealing an ugly face. Embarrassed, Chono runs out of the classroom. Miho turns down Honda after he directly asks her out. Yugi and Jonouchi buy him a hamburger to cheer him up, and Honda becomes friends with Yugi. Anime biography Miho enters the classroom, while Jonouchi is tormenting Yugi. She says that the caffeteria line is long and she has had nothing for lunch, prompting Honda to volunteer to buy her lunch.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 001 .]] After school one day, Jonouchi and Yugi agree to go to Burger World on the way home. Honda disagrees as it would be against school rules. Miho enthusiastic says that she'd like to go causing Honda to change his mind. Anzu tries to discourage them from going, by saying she'd heard bad things about the place and reminds them of the escaped convict on the loose. Jonouchi notes how Anzu has been acting weird lately and not accompanying them on their way home from school the last few days. He wonders if Anzu could be dating older men for pay. Miho not wanting Anzu to live such a life, follows her home to try and "rescue her". However she finds Anzu is working in Burger World, but keeping it secret as part-time jobs are against school rules. Miho too gets a job at Burger World, wanting the extra money to buy things. She accompanies Anzu on her way home after school the next day. Honda suspects Miho is also dating for pay and follows, resulting in him getting a job too, wanting the extra money to buy stuff for Miho. The three are followed home by Yugi and Jonouchi the next day. Two escaped convicts enter Burger World that day and ones of them ends up taking Anzu hostage. Miho, Honda and Anzu quit after this incident. Honda and Miho however get a new job at a noodle shop.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 002 Miho is invited to Seto Kaiba's mansion along with the rest of Yugi's friends. Miho is immediatly fond of Kaiba due to his wealth, making Honda jealous.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 003 Honda is convinced by Miho to get up early to wait in line to but a D-Shock watch for her. However the watch gets stolen by Shotaro Akaboshi, while he isn't paying attention. At the arcade when Miho arrives to collect the watch, Honda discovers it's missing and strips down to his underwear while searching his clothes for it. Miho slaps him and runs off crying. Dark Yugi wins the watch back in a Shadow Game and has it returned to Honda, who passes it on to Miho. 2 days later, Honda offers to wait in line to buy Miho perfume.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 004 Miho gets a Digital Pet and hopes to win the prize holiday in an upcoming tournament. However she doesn't want to spend time training the pet for the tournament herself, so she makes sure to say this in front of Honda, who volunteers to take care of the pet. Honda takes days off school and retuns with the pet now named Super Strawberry, which he uses to defeat Kujirada's pet Devil Master, who is after eating Anzu and Jonouchi's pets. Haiyama, who had been manipulating Kujirada kidnaps Miho and leaves a note. Honda gets whipped by Haiyama, as he attempts to rescue Miho. While he's unconconscious, Dark Yugi defeats Haiyama in a Digital Pet duel. Miho is left lying unconscious on Honda, where she talks about going on the holiday, but with her mother rather than Honda.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 007 Miho is not involved in the Chono and the love puzzle plot. Instead, a girl named Mayumi had a crush on Jonouchi and wanted to send him a love letter in the form of a puzzle.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 010 in a game of Capsule Monster Chess.]] The college student, Warashibe, desperately tries to win Miho's affection, by sending her Capsule Monster Chess pieces as presents. Warashibe pretends to be a hero in front of Miho by saving her from a guy, who was really Yugi in disguise. However Miho recognized Yugi and Warashibe's appearance didn't meet her expectations. Warashibe tries to invite MIho to his secret base, but she refuses and slaps him after getting too creeped out. Embarassed by what happened, Warashibe poisons Miho's friends, prompting her to confront him. Yugi leads her to Warashibes's base, where she is forced into a game of Capsule Monster Chess. Upon realizing that Warashibe had rigged to dispenser to give Miho the weaker monsters, Miho gets up to leave. Warashibe refuses to let them leave, as he wants to put Miho in a giant CapMon capsule. He quickly closes his gate, which breaks, casuing a part of it to hit Miho and Yugi, knocking them out. Yugi changes to Dark Yugi, who finishes the Capsule Monster Chess game, defeating Warashibe and rescuing Miho.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 011 When, Yugi and Anzu go to Domino Park together, Miho, Jonouchi and Honda investigate to see if it's a date. Miho lashes at Honda after he suggests they go to the pool, so he can see her in a swinsuit. Regardless she still spends time with Honda in the pool. She manages to get out of the park during the evacuation when there was a bomb scare, but returns after the bomber is captured.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 014 Miho congratulates Yugi after he receives a love letter from Risa Kageyama and asks Anzu if she feels jealous. She continues to spy on Yugi's love life, by hiding in the bushes with the rest of his friends to watch Yugi meeting Risa.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 015 Honda tries talking Miho into taking part in a beauty pageant. After Miho falls for Ryo Bakura, she agrees to do it. Fellow contestant, Kaoruko Himekoji and her supporter, the Student Council Chairman, try to sabotage Miho's chances of winning. Miho performs majorette dancing in the first round. The chairman has her swimsuit torn up for the next round, but Miho improvises and wears a mermaid costume from the school drama supplies. Before the final round, Himekoji mugs Miho and tears her dress. Dark Yugi then defeats Himekoji in a Shadow Game, causing her to withdraw from the competition too.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 019 Yu-Gi-Oh! GX .]] In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Miho's name is listed among the disappearing residents of Domino as Trueman sent them to the World of Darkness.Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 168 References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters